moshimonstersfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Pink rainbow puffle Gigi Snivy
Hi! Pink rainbow puffle Gigi Snivy here! I am a user on the Moshi Monsters Wiki and a Chat Mod, Feel Free to leave me a Message on this talk page or come and see me on chat! If you are having any problems come and see me and I will try and deal with it as best as I can. HAPPY MONSTERING!! Don't leave! Don't leave Pink! If you do, will you be on the CP3? I never accused you of the 'fake email'. BenAdventureBear | Talk to me! 05:36, April 20, 2013 (UTC) SweetOnOddie (talk) 19:33, April 27, 2013 (UTC) Hi, I really got to know you on chat today! You rock! Leaving Erm... Pink, It was HopeX who was accused of spamming on chat, if that's what you mean! BenAdventureBear | Talk to me! 05:51, May 5, 2013 (UTC) MOTM Hey, do you mind if I do a favourite moshling of 2 months? I know you said on Furi's it was copyright, so I'm asking you for permission. BenAdventureBear | Talk to me! 05:04, May 7, 2013 (UTC) Hello User:Yourname/Sig (talk) 18:13, May 15, 2013 (UTC) Please post Shambles code on my pinboard on Moshi Monsters. Thanks! Legolasfanno1 | Talk to me! 20:20, May 18, 2013 (UTC) Ok Ok, I understand I'm sorry, btw do you know where the picture of Lady GooGoo's original design? I saw it on the Lady GooGoo page but I think it is removed already, I was looking for it. Sergeant-Whiskers Let's talk!♪ Category:Signatures 14:55, May 24, 2013 (UTC) Hey, sorry to complain, please could you give me a pic of your monster in the dress up room? It's easier for the customs! Thx, -- Rollback | BenAdventureBear |Talk to me! 05:07, May 25, 2013 (UTC) CP3 Help! I managed to get blocked on the CP3 Wiki! Please can you unblock me? StevenGerrard is Awesome! Rollback (talk) 19:47, July 2, 2013 (UTC) CP3 Wiki Your CP3 Wiki is Epic! Please may I be a rollback? Happy Monstering . Mickyfickie | Talk Page | Blog Posts 17:52, July 20, 2013 (UTC) User Text Here is your User Text: 21:30, July 20, 2013 (UTC) Re: CP3 Wiki It's not about the requests, I promise. Seriously, your wiki is ARGH-mazing. Sorry about caps. It is 1,000,000 (1 million) times better than the wikis I found. I am just saying this - it's not because of rights. . Mickyfickie | Talk Page | Blog Posts 07:03, July 21, 2013 (UTC) - 1634 Edits My RfCM Hey, I saw the away thing on my RfCM. It was probably because I was logged out automatically, which occasionally happens. Party | 18:46, August 11, 2013 (UTC) Reply I know this. And I apologize for being on vacation/being sick. Abce2|''Talk ''"Other" 19:53, August 11, 2013 (UTC) Chat Party! http://prntscr.com/1n60ep LiamJJ Rules. 18:25, August 24, 2013 (UTC) Chat Plz unblock me from chat Kangy03 Chat Hi Matthew! Please may you come on chat, I have no-one to talk to :-( Happy Monstering! September 21st, 2013 10:12 (UTC) Moshlings Hi Matthew, Except from Gigi, who would be your favourite Moshling? Happy Monstering!